bring me to life
by Awskitee
Summary: Sasuke revien apres trois et plus d'absence. il s'attendait a autre chose comme retrouvaille mais une surprise de taille l'attend. Yaoi NaruxSasu lemon ma premiere fic svp laisser vos commentaire!


Bring me to life

Le ciel était noir, les éclaires jaillissaient sans prévenir et le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort. Dans ce début de tempête seul deux personne étaient encore dehors combattant pour leurs rêves et leur amitié ou peut être plus. Naruto avait souffert tout autant que Sasuke de sa trahison envers Konoha, mais le fait qu'il revienne dans cette même vallée ou il ce sont quitter pour un autre combat sanglant, le brisa un peu plus encore. A chaque coup qu'il ce prenait du brun quelque chose en lui ce brisai et étais remplacer par la bête, celle qui vivait en lui depuis la naissance. Plus le combat avançait plus il était difficile a Sasuke de continuer.

**pourquoi ce combat? N'étais-je pas revenue pour une paix intérieur et non pour me faire souffrir d'avantage et pire le faire souffrir.**

(Wake me up) _(Réveille-moi)_  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
(I can't wake up) _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller)_  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
(Save me) _(Sauve-moi)_  
Call my name and save me from the dark. _Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

Pensa Sasuke au milieu du combat.

Le blond et lui étaient de plus en plus fatiguer mais pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ils continuaient a ce frapper avec toute la fougue qu'ils pouvaient encore donner. Le brun fit un chidori et enfonça son bras dans le ventre du blond mais ce dernier esquiva de justesse. Il lui mit un droit en pleine figue et l'Uchiwa recula de quelque mètre en arrière. Le blond n'en pouvait plus il cria toute sa rage tout en pleurant contre cet ami de sa jeunesse qui l'avait privé de quelque chose.

POURQUOI REVENIR SI C'EST POUR PARTIR APRES ? MEME SI TU RESTAIS TU NE FERAIS QUE DU MAL A TOUS LE MONDE!

Le démon prenait petit a petit le dessus pendant le moment de faiblesse du blond.

S'EST TOI QUI DISAIT QUE JE NE COMPRENDRAIS JAMAIS CE QUE SA FAIT DE PERDRE UN MEMBRE PROCHE DE TOI…. ET BIEN JE CROIS QUE TU ME LA TRES BIEN EXPLIQUÉ!!

(Wake me up)_ (Réveille-moi)_  
Bid my blood to run._Ordonne à mon sang de couler_  
(I can't wake up)_ (Je ne peux pas me réveiller)_  
Before I come undone._ Avant que je ne sois détruite_  
(Save me)_ (Sauve-moi)_  
Save me from the nothing I've become._ Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

Sasuke ce senti de plus en plus fautif, lui qui voulais le protéger plus que qui compte lui et Sakura avait taillé une place dans son cœur même si ils croyaient qu'il n'en avait point. La terre avait été dévastée au dessus et comme le dernier jour, ils étaient au pied de la chute. Chaque coup qu'il avait subit de la part du brun lui indiqua a quel point il l'aimait et a quel point il le détestait.

Si se n'est que pour faire du mal alors va t'en s'il te plaît Sasuke! Je n'ais plus envie de souffrir a cause de toi

Dit Naruto en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. L'Uchiwa s'approcha petit à petit du blond en marchant sur l'eau. Rendue de l'autre coté de la rivière, il regarda le blond qui s'était effondré pour pleurer.

Justement je suis revenu pour réparer ce tord que j'avait fait au village, a l'équipe, a nos amis, a Sakura mais surtout a toi.

Fit-il avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait faire preuve devant un être aimé, SON blond, qui pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir.

Le dit Kyubi pris cet instant de faiblesse total pour prendre le contrôle du blond. Sentant son chakkra augmenta rapidement. L'Uzumaki se figea et son regard changea du tout au tout, un sourire démoniaque se pausa sur ses lèvres devenue noir et ses yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement. L'Uchiwa comprit a se moment que Naruto perdait sa place dans son corps et que le saut étais fragiliser. Le flux de chakkra commenças a sortir du corps de Naruto pour l'envelopper petit a petit. Une décharge de chakkra déchira le haut des vêtements au brun. Ce dernier envoya un katon au blond et sa veste brula avec son chandail de dessous. Sasuke évita la deuxième vague de chakkra en sautant mais ne réussi qu'à en esquiver une partie et il se retrouva sur le blond qui puait la puissance. Le blond qui tentait temps bien que mal de reprendre le dessus agrippa les épaules au brun entrant ses ongles pointu dans sa chaire.

(Wake me up) _(Réveille-moi)_  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
(I can't wake up) _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller)_  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
(Save me) _(Sauve-moi)_  
Call my name and save me from the dark. _Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

NARUTO RESTE AVEC MOI !! NARUTO !!

Cria le Brun a califourchon sur le blond posséder.

L'Uchiwa ne broncha pas et pris le visage du blond dans ses mains puis rapprocha son visage petit à petit su sien. L'Uzumaki le griffait mais lorsqu'il aperçut son visage se rapprocher il lâcha tout tentative. Le Kyubi commençait à se calmer, l'aura de chakkra rouge se dissipait peu a peu. Les yeux rouges de Naruto fixaient le regard d'ébène du brun. Les traits sur le chaque coter de son visage étaient encore large mais rapetissait un peu. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par un centimètre.

Je ne te laisserais pas partir alors que je venais à peine de te récupérer ! comprit dobe?

Le dit dobe comprenait qu'a moitié les mots de l'Uchiwa, encore entre ce monde ou ce trouvait son village, ses amis et surtout lui, celui qui lui réchauffait le cœur juste en pensant a lui et les brume de son esprit. Naruto assaillait encore de résister a Kyubi mais réussit quand même a prononcer un mots.

S…as...su...ke!!

Une seul et unique larme perla le coin de l'œil du blond et coula sur le coté de sa tempe. Sasuke la vit et alla à sa rencontre. Il la lécha et revint se mettre en avant du visage à Naruto, puis il fit la courte distance qui séparait leur visage pour prendre ses lèvres encore noirci sous l'effet du démon kitsune. La sensation des lèvres de Sasuke contre les sienne lui fit un frisson, une sorte de choc électrique qui 

lui traversa tout le corps et qui lui permit de reprendre le dessus su le démon. La pluie commença à tomber doucement, tombant goutte par goutte pour atterrir sur les deux corps des jeunes shinobis.

Naruto ferma les yeux et embrassa Sasuke avec plus de ferveur, plus de passion. Il laissa ses mains se guider entre son torse, sa nuque et ses cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrît les yeux le rouge- orangé de la puissance du renard avait disparut pour laisser place au habituelle lagon bleu azuré uzumakiene de Naruto. Leurs deux langues s'offraient un doux combat ou plutôt une danse, comme un dernier ballait. Ils se séparaient pour mieux venir se retrouver. Le blond dévia des la douceur des lèvres a Sasuke pour se nicher dans son cou et embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau tant convoiter. L'Uchiwa émie un petit gémissement perçu que par le blond ce qui le fit sourire.

(Wake me up)_ (Réveille-moi)_  
Bid my blood to run._Ordonne à mon sang de couler_  
(I can't wake up)_ (Je ne peux pas me réveiller)_  
Before I come undone._ Avant que je ne sois détruite_  
(Save me)_ (Sauve-moi)_  
Save me from the nothing I've become._ Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

Si tu savais combien de temps j'attendais pour entendre sa! Sa ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir.

Fis le blond, le souffle légèrement haletant.

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que c'est réciproque.

Dit Sasuke en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Tu ma manqué ! tu le sais ça?

Toi aussi tu ma manqué.

Le brun ré embrassa le blond avant des commencé a titiller son lobe d'oreille. Il lui embrassa le front, le nez avant de retomber sur ces lèvres si désireuses. Sasuke embrassa sont cou et y laissa une trace pour prouver qu'il était a lui. Il continua a descendre sur le torse du blond, laissant un sillon chaud, puis arriva sur un de ses mamelon. Il prit la petite boule de chaire qui ce présentait a lui et la suça, la mordilla, arrachant de petit cri à Naruto qui se délectait de sa douce torture. Puis il poursuivra son chemin, passant devant son nombril d'où le saut étais apparus et arriva a la lisière de son pantalon. Il Les détacha et les retira suivit de son caleçon, le laissant dans sa parfaite nudité. Le blond s'assit et entreprit la tache d'enlever ce qui restait de l'accoutrement du brun.

Les deux jeunes se trouvaient enfin pour une première fois. Le brun reprit rapidement sa tache et arriva devant le membre dressé du blond. Le dit blond mis ses mains sur la tête de Sasuke qui, en sentant ce contacte avec Naruto, commença à lécher le membre dans toute sa longueur. Il le lécha titilla sur le gland, arrachant de nombreux gémissement a son amant puis il goba le sexe. Il imprima un mouvement de va et viens désordonner et lent avant de prendre en assurance. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort sur leurs deux corps nus. Naruto gémissait le nom de Sasuke, quémandant d'aller plus ou moins vite.

Puis le brun présenta un doigt à la bouche du blond, qui comprit tout de suite et se mit a recopier les mouvement de Sasuke sur son doigt. La chaleur le consumait il savait que sa venait mais ne su pas quoi dire alors il tapota la tète de Sasuke pour l'avertir. Sasuke continua plus intensément son 

mouvement de pompe, il refusait de s'enlever, il voulait le gouter. Naruto, ne tenant plus, se déversa dans la bouche du brun. Il se redressa et embrassa le blond, partageant sa semence avec lui. Sasuke fini par descendre un doigt lubrifier a l'entré de l'intimité du blond et le fis entré en douceur. Il le remua en lui puis en rajouta un autre, puis un autre, le fessant de cambre sous lui touchant légèrement ce point sensible en lui. Naruto se fit impatient et se supportait plus, il le voulait en lui, le sentir, le toucher, fusionner avec Sasuke. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du brun et lui souffla :

Viens…. Viens...mm... en moi... j'en peux plus.

L'audace de Naruto fis rougir le brun puis écoutant la demande du blond, il retira ses doigt et présenta son membre a l'entré de l'intimité de son amant. Sasuke le pénétra et ce ne fus qu'une fois a l'intérieur qu'il s'arrêta pour laisser a Naruto le temps de s'habituer a sa présence. Le blond versa une larme de joie puis ondula des hanches pour donner le feu vert au brun. L'Uchiwa, voyant la larme, s'inquiéta un peu.

Est-ce que je te fais mal??

Non…. Baka. Tu me fais plus de bien que de mal.

Naruto embrassa le brun puis lui fis un de ses plus beaux sourires. Le brun, légèrement rassurer, commença ses va et viens. Ce fut au début lent et désordonné pour aller par la suite plus rapide et précis. Naruto aimait sentir toute la force du brun dans ses coup de butoir, sa le rendait fou. Le brun continua ses coups, de plus en plus confiant grâce aux gémissements du blond. Puis ce dernier lâcha un cri plus aigue que les autre, l'Uchiwa avait trouvé se point sensible qui les propulseraient dans un autre monde. Il se força à toucher, a chaque coup de butoir, cette zone érogène du blond pour le faire crier d'extases. Leurs crie se joignait a l'orage qui éclata pour de bon a cet instant. Plus rien ne comptait à pars leur deux fusion ensemble. L'Uzumaki criait le nom de l'Uchiwa qui lui se plaisait de le voir de tortiller de plaisir sous lui. Le blond n'en pouvait plus et jouis pour la deuxième fois. Le brun, sentant l'entre de Naruto se serrer sur lui se vidant en Naruto qui gémis pour une dernière fois.

(Wake me up) _(Réveille-moi)_  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur _  
(I can't wake up) _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) _  
Wake me up inside. _Réveille-moi de l'intérieur _  
(Save me) _(Sauve-moi) _  
Call my name and save me from the dark. _Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

Le blond releva la tète pour regarder le visage sa Sasuke, rougie par le plaisir qui les avait foudroyé. Le dit Sasuke se retira et se coucha près de son amant. Le blond l'entoura se ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et les deux Shinobi ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le blond s'endormie sur le torse de Sasuke, profitant encore de sa chaleur. Puis Sasuke se leva prenant Naruto dans ses bras et alla dans un des ces trou qu'il avait créé il y a 3 ans lors de leur dernier combat dans la vallée de la fin, cette même vallée ou ils s'étaient retrouver.

(Wake me up)_ (Réveille-moi)_  
Bid my blood to run._Ordonne à mon sang de couler _  
(I can't wake up)_ (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) _  
Before I come undone._ Avant que je ne sois détruite _  
(Save me)_ (Sauve-moi) _  
Save me from the nothing I've become._ Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

Le brun coucha le blond au sol et se coucha auprès de lui, assez prés pour profiter de leur chaleur mutuelle. Sasuke approcha son visage dans le cou de l'Uzumaki et lui chuchota dans un souffle :

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours même après ma mort.

Le blond souria dans son sommeil et marmonna :

Moi… aussi !


End file.
